She deserves the truth
by Eppy45
Summary: Hi, I tried to imagine what would be Oliver's and Felicity's feelings after the finale of season 2. English is not my first language so be patient if you find some grammatical error, but feel free to tell me. Let me know what you think about my concept of Olicity.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER I

On the plane back home, Oliver kept his eyes on the sky right ahead. He wanted to pilot the plane to avoid any awkward exchanges with her, well...any _other_ awkward exchanges.

_What was he thinking?! _He knew he had to be willing to do the unthinkable. And he did. But, seriously, "I love you"? _Seriously?!_ What the hell went wrong? He was prepared. He decided his move and then he had to keep everything in motion. Just before they entered in the Mansion he knew what to say, he imposed himself to clear his mind and just go with it.

_That's it!_ For once he switched off his mind and those three words just _slipped_. He didn't meant it. Actually, he was trying to figure out if he did mean it. The only thing he cannot think about was that huge blade on her neck and the moment he regret so damn much that he choose to go with that plan in the first place.

In Starling, the firemen were still at work. Luckily most of the damage was on the streets and not in the buildings.

Oliver and Diggle dropped Felicity at her place; she looked tired and preoccupied.

Then the two of them went to see the other facility that soon would be their new lair.

Looking around the hold room, Oliver updated Dig about a fresh news.

- I had a call from Detective Lance. It seems the Vertigo is still in town.

- How is that possible? The Count is dead, isn't he?

Oliver with his mind went back on that night, when the Count was about to hurt Felicity. She was terrified and, despite that, she was ready to die to let him keep his no-killing-vow in Tommy's memory.

How could've she even lightly think he would let the guy only touch her again!

It was that night: while the Count had his hands on her trembling shoulders, he understood that he would never be able to see only black and white. Feelings come with nuances. And when it comes to her, there are all kind of colours. He can't promise anybody he will not kill ever again. When you have something to lose, you don't know how far you could go to keep it. And that night, he realised he would go further, at the edge of the world. He could've not lose her. He just could't.

Coming back to reality, he answered the question with greeted teeth:

- He's very dead. I can assure you.

- So there is a new Count in town.

- I guess.

- We should tell Felicity. She could track him down.

- We can manage on our own.

- I know we agreed to give her a little space after Slade. But many kids could take that drug and we know how dangerous it is. She can help, speed things up.

- Laurel will help us. She's the new DA. She has many contacts.

- Oliver, you can't keep Felicity out.

- For God sake, John! She almost died a week ago!

- So did Laurel, Oliver.

- That was different. She…I…

- I know, Oliver. You still feel guilty. You used her as bait and you didn't ask her permission. But we know her. We knew she'd have been all in.

- Still, Dig; she needs time.

- What about you?

- Me? What about me?

Diggle made an effort not to roll his eyes.

- As you asked, I went to Slade's den, took the tape recorded at the Mansion and destroyed it.

- And?

- I saw the footage.

- You knew what was on it. I told you everything _before_ we even went to my house!

- I know! I just…needed to see. In case Felicity asks me something about it.

Oliver noticed the warning expression on Diggle's face.

- Clearly you have something to say. So, say it.

- You didn't tell me _everything_, Oliver.

- What do you mean?

- You didn't tell me Slade was able to see if you were lying, like _I am_. Was the "I love you" part necessary?

- I don't know.

- What the hell, Oliver! What was in your mind back there?

- HER! Just her. And the knowledge I was going to die to save her and Laurel if the plan wouldn't have worked.

- She deserves to know the truth, Oliver.

- No. She deserves better. Now, we have work to do.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II

In the lounge at Queen Consolidated, Felicity was waiting for her interview for a new job. The current CEO had called her a week ago. She was doubtful to accept his offer, but, after that crisis and all the stuff that was going on in the past few months, she needed to move on and, mostly, she needed a salary.

So she took the newspaper to distract herself. Lately there was too many thoughts on her mind, most of them scary or shaky.

The headline of the paper took her out of guard:

"_The Arrow helped out to take down the New Count Vertigo"_

Why she didn't know a thing? Oh, there: the DA office was involved too. Maybe now that Laurel knew everything, she was no longer needed.

- Miss Smoak? You can come now.

She shacked her head and stood up, heading toward a well known office.

Ray Palmer was sitting on Oliver's chair, reading something. When he saw her, he stood up and walk toward her, extending his hand with a smile on his face.

- Miss Smoak, it's a pleasure to finally meet you.

- _Finally?_ I mean...likewise.

_A guy could possibly be THIS tall?_

- Please, take a seat.

When they were seated, Ray Palmer started to talk.

- So, I red you were Mr. Queen executive assistant.

- Yes, it's right.

- So I must believe you are very confident about this job and this Company.

- I guess.

- Would you be interested to be again Queen Consolidated CEO's assistant?

- Don't you need any references?

- Absolutely not. I just need you to be here on Monday, let's say at 9 a.m.?

- No problem.

Walking out the building she took her phone. Diggle's deep voice answered at the first ring.

- Hey.

- Apparently I have a new job.

- That's great Felicity. What is it?

- My old job.

Diggle stood silent, so she decided to keep talking.

- Ray Palmer asked me to be his assistant.

- Palmer? Isn't he...

- ...the new Queen Consolidate's CEO.

- He called you?

- Is it so odd?

- No, I...he knows you're an IT girl, right?

- He didn't ask. He just wanted to know about my executive assistant skills.

Another silence. She knew Diggle so well that she was aware of what he was thinking about. "What will be Oliver's reaction?". His voice broke her thinking.

- What did you say?

- Not much really. I start on Monday.

- Did you think about it?

- About what, Dig? I graduated at MIT, I can be a secretary. Actually, I have been one. And I need to pay my rent.

- Sure. You're right. Want you meet me somewhere? We can talk.

- Another time. Now I have things to do. How is coming out the new lair?

- Fine. It's all almost settled.

- Good. How's Layla?

- She's ok. Having troubles to stay put, but she's trying to humour me.

- You know she could walk and run and even work, well, not for the ARGUS though...

- Really funny. When I'll see you?

- Soon, Dig. I'll see you soon. Love you.

- Till then, call me if you need me, ok?

- Always.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER III

In the lair, Diggle and Oliver were training, when Felicity came in.

- Hey guys. I brought lunch.

Diggle suddenly went toward her and said with a wink:

- I really missed you.

She smiled at him until she saw Oliver: he was looking at her with a concerned glare.

- Are you ok? You look tired.

- I have a new job, well, technically it's my former job, but I do have a new boss. I'm…adjusting.

While she was heading to the table to put down the lunch, her phone rang and she looked who the call was coming from.

- Speaking of the devil...

Noticing the slightly threatening looks on the two men eyes, she felt the urge to assure them.

- He's really a good person. Trust me.

To prove that, she put the phone on speaker.

- Mr. Palmer.

- Felicity, for the umpteenth time, call me Ray.

- Yes, Ray.

- Sorry to bother you on your lunch time, but I really can't find the Rocher's folder.

At the recall of that name, she shuddered, but forced herself to recover immediately. If she was lucky, Oliver and Diggle couldn't even notice that.

- I left it on my desk. I thought you'll need it tomorrow.

- Yeah, so did I. Don't worry, I'll grab it. Oh, did you schedule for me that appointment with Oliver Queen?

She looked at Oliver, asking the question with her eyes. He nodded.

- Yes.

-Thank you. Could you make sure he'll be on time, please? I'll see you after lunch.

- Sure. Bye.

She turned around to see they were still looking at her, waiting for something.

- See? Nice guy.

She saw them relax, though Oliver was still concentrate on her. Then all of the sudden he broke his stare and said he had a date with Laurel. _Of course he had._

- Oliver?

He stopped and looked at her.

- Could you please be on time?

- I wouldn't miss it.

- Thanks, I'll text you the date and the time.

- Ok.

Before he left, he approached her, laid a hand on her shoulder and told her he was happy to see her, just like the time she went on the island to bring him back to Starling. This time though she saw something in his eyes, as he was...hurt.

As soon as he was gone, she turned to ask Diggle.

- Something is going on with him.

She was positive about it, that's why she made a statement, but, still, Diggle wasn't willing to help.

- It's all good.

- It wasn't a question, Dig. Tell me what is it.

Diggle lowered his head, she was sure he was trying to buy some time.

- Oh please, John! I can handle that.

- I know you can. I'm not entirely sure about him.

- Ok, now I'm worried.

- Believe me, you don't have to worry. Things are changed. He has to adjust too, like all of us.

- Oh God, it's because I didn't tell him about the job? I knew it! I should've ask him, at least tell him before I said yes.

- In that case, you should've tell him before the interview then. It seems that Palmer guy didn't give much of a choice.

- I...he didn't snatch me and put me on that desk, Dig. Sure I had to say yes first!

- I'm sorry. I don't know the man. You can't expect me to trust him right away.

- I know that, but it's just my boss. We don't have to be friends.

- Seems to me he wants you two to be friends.

- Don't change the subject.

- What you wanna know, Felicity? That night, Slade's night, changed us. Oliver is just trying to figure things out.

- What things?

- Just...things.

- I assumed he was doing just fine since he's back in the Arrow business. How much did he terrify the New Count? Did the poor guy pee his pants?

Diggle smiled: that was Felicity. She didn't help them on that case, but she _knew_ the Count and the Vertigo meant something really personal for the Arrow, in part because of Thea and in part because of...herself. She was aware of how Oliver cared for her, she just didn't have a clue about the depth of his feelings.

Still smiling at her, he replied:

- Almost.

She smiled too.

- Well, it was his bad. He should've chose another name, sell another kind of drug. He had guts, I give him that, if he knew how the former Count story ended, and still wanted to continue that story.

Diggle noticed a shadow on her face.

- I'm sorry we didn't tell you. We wanted you to take some time, to be out of the Arrow business for a while.

- I'm stronger than you two think.

- We know, it's just that...

- ...that Slade almost killed me.

- Yeah.

- Except he didn't. I'm still here, well, if you need me.

- Of course we do! The thing is that we care about you. And that night, with Slade, we were so close to lose you. We understood he was going to break you, we reached the awareness of your vulnerability in his hands and we didn't like it.

- So that's it? That's why Oliver is so silent with me?

- He feels guilty.

- For what?

- He deliberately gave you to him.

- He didn't have a choice.

- He doesn't see it that way.

- Well, he has to! We had to save the city, to save Laurel.

- Wait, you think it was for Laurel?

- Not _only_ for her, but…should've he let her die?

Diggle shock his head in disbelief.

- Did I say something wrong?

- No, I...you need to know, Felicity; yes, you saved Laurel as well, but you have no idea what Oliver went through from the moment he left you in the Mansion until you were safe.

Felicity didn't know what was the right answer for that sentence. She recollect her stuff and before she started to go, said:

- John, I know I'm vulnerable more than you two are. But, please, tell Oliver I will never even think to blame him. It was an extreme situation. Things had to be done. I'm alive, I'll be fine. I need you two to be fine as well.

Diggle closed his eyes and sighed.

- Ok.

- Promise me?

Diggle looked at her and smiled.

- And Slade said you weren't a strong woman, his loss, literally.

He saw she was amused...and still waiting for his answer.

- I promise. You should talk to Oliver too.

- I will. When he's ready.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER IV

The appointment was at 11.00 a.m. but Oliver showed up ten minutes early.

Being in that familiar office as a guest was weird, but he felt really uncomfortable when he saw Felicity sat on her desk with Palmer leaning toward her and saying something. It was just a moment and then Mr. Palmer looked in his direction and…_smiled_, like he just saw a good friend.

Oliver tried to relax but, although the guy seemed a friendly person, he had some problems to trust him. First of all, he didn't understand why Palmer hired her as executive assistant.

As far as he knows, Dig had doubts too, but he told Oliver that Felicity needed to do things her way, that their overprotective behaviour was smothering her. Apparently she needed time…and space, from the two of them. It was hard to accept, but he had to try, for her. And he had to be nice with Palmer, for her.

- Mr. Queen, you're early!

- Seems so. But let that news be only inside this room.

- Too bad! I was just thinking to brag with the board later this evening.

Oliver tried to smile and looked at Felicity. She was listening the conversation very carefully, as something could happen any moment. She was tense. He needed to try harder to relax, because often her attitude reflects his own and vice versa.

- So, Mr. Palmer, Felicity told me you needed to ask me something about the company.

- Yes, I was wondering if you would like to join us in the management. I mean, you led the QC for a year, we could use your experience.

- The way you said "experience" made me feel like an old man.

- You are fun! Felicity told me not to listen the rumours. Shall we go in the office?

- Yeah, what rumours exactly?

- Well, you know, some people here are a little intimidated by you.

- Are they?

- But Felicity told me you're not that intimidating at all, that you are a very kind person.

He looked back at her for a minute.

- Felicity always try to show the best of me.

The meeting went on for half an hour and Palmer seemed a nice person. They were just about to say goodbye when Felicity approached the door.

- Ray, I need to talk to you about the party.

Oliver couldn't help it:

- What party?

Ray answered right away:

- We'll have a party next week to promote the QC.

Oliver tried to stay calm:

- I heard that's been some menaces, seems like some people doesn't want the QC to be rescued. Forgive me, but a party seems a pretty bad idea, everyone could use it to protest or make a bold move.

Just then, Felicity finally talked to him.

- I'm sorry Oliver, but it's all set. Everyone knows about the party.

Ray Palmer had a proud look:

- Don't worry Mr. Queen. We have all under control, security will be tough. Our Felicity is a real perfectionist. She'll make sure everything will be fine that night.

_Our Felicity?!_

He turned around in shock to look at her. She just smiled and imperceptibly raised her shoulders while in his mind was forming a bad knowledge.

- Wait, are _you_ attending the party?

She looked at him in disbelief.

- Of course, why shouldn't I?!

- Because it's dangerous!

She rolled her eyes.

- I mean it, Felicity!

- Oliver, thank you, but really it's not necessary. We will be fine. I will be fine.

- No, you will not.

Then Palmer spoke.

- Listen, Mr. Quenn, you should come too. I promise nothing will go wrong.

Oliver looked at him with a threatening glare:

- How could you possibly promise something like that? There will be at least a hundred people, in a huge location, with really many entrances and exits.

Palmer was astonished. Meanwhile, Felicity locked her eyes in Oliver's and spoke:

- Do you know something about like, I don't know, an uprising?

- I don't know anything for sure, the only guarantee is that you will be in danger.

He cannot believe he just said that out loud and Felicity stared at him like she was conflicted and upset.

Then Palmer broke the silence in the room.

- I'm sorry, I didn't realise.

Oliver and Felicity turned their attention to the man, and Oliver asked what probably both of them had in mind.

- What do you mean?

- I mean, I didn't realise till now that you two are in a relationship.

He said that as a matter of fact, like a foregone conclusion. Oliver and Felicity were shocked at that statement, but both tried to recover fast.

Then Felicity started to talk:

- If you mean a friend relationship, then you're right. We used to work together and then we became friends. That's it.

Oliver felt the urge to tell something too:

- Mr. Palmer, Felicity and I are not together in that way, but we do are friends, good friends. And I care about her. That's all. Now I guess my time is up. I'll be in touch.

In the elevator, Oliver felt really tired. Gee, he didn't feel that tired even after a fight. Something was going on with him, something he struggled to control. The light bit of his phone woke him up from his thoughts.

It was a text. From her.

"_8 p.m. Same place. We REALLY need to talk."_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER V

He just entered in the lair when Diggle suddenly asked:

-What did you do this time?

At Oliver's doubtful look, he explained:

- Felicity called me. She's really upset, like "Oliver's-fault-upset"

- There will be a party at QC.

- What?! It's too dangerous! Did you tell her about the rebels?

- Felicity will attend anyway.

- I see.

- No, you don't.

- No, Oliver! I can see how worried you are right now. I see that the only time I saw complete despair in your eyes it's been when you thought you were going to lose her: the Count, the car crash, the night with Slade. And I saw you...telling her the truth in the Mansion. So, Oliver, I SEE! You _have_ to tell her, you can't keep lying to her face. She's your partner, your best friend, she believes in you no matter what. You OWE her the truth!

- Diggle, I don't deserve her. She's too bright, too selfless, too truthful. I live in the dark, I can't put her in the dark. I...

Oliver stopped talking when he heard the door opening.

Felicity walked in with great strides, so he mentally prepared himself for the battle, turned around to look at her and began to speak:

- Felicity, I know you're upset, but...

- Upset?! I'm PISSED! Do you know this is my third week at work? Everybody's new, I'm just trying to do a good job! You can't come in and play the gooney boyfriend! Especially when you're not talking to me in weeks!

Oliver was silent, eyes on the floor.

Diggle tried to calm her down:

- Felicity, he has his reasons. There are some rebels in the city who...

Felicity interrupted him:

- Rebels?

Oliver looked at Dig in disbelief.

- So...when I was supposed to know that exactly?

Diggle tried to recover:

- Nothing's sure yet. We didn't want to upset you for no reason...

- Oh, and you are doing a _great_ job!

Oliver took a deep breath and looked at Diggle:

- John, I need to talk with her.

They shared a sympathetic look and Dig took his jacket:

- Sure, man. I have to meet Lyla anyway.

Then, walking away, he looked at Felicity:

- Be easy on him.

- I'll try my best. - was her answer just before she turned to look at Oliver, crossing her arms:

- So?

- You can throw the party.

She answered at that with a sarcastic tone:

- _Oh thanks! _It's so nice of you!

- However, you can't go.

- Sorry Oliver, I'm old enough to take my own decisions.

- Not if your decisions got you killed.

- Killed? What are you talking about?

- Look...they'll have the party. You can help for the organization, but when it starts, I want you as far as possible from there. I promise I will take care of anybody who would do something bad. And to do that I need you to help me.

- How could I possibly tell Ray I'm not going? He could fire me. I need a job. I have a rent to pay, you know.

- He won't fire you, he's smart.

- Oliver, you can't ask me things and expect me doing them without further explanations.

- Felicity, you have to trust me.

- You know I do, I always did. But you can't cut me out and boss me around. It doesn't work like that.

- Ok then, better put the cards on the table: we don't know what that rebels are up to and I need to be at my best to face them.

- Ok, but I can help you better if I stay near the party. I'll have better access to files, planimetry, alarm devices. I could...

- Felicity, the only way for you to help me is to be away from the danger, I _need_ you to be safe so I can focus on the threat, the people in danger and our team in the field. Do you understand?

When he asked her that, she froze. It seems like he was asking her to understand something more, but this just made her more confused.

- I... - she shook her head - ...yeah.

Looking at her, he asked:

- Are you ok, right?

- Of course. I gonna have to go back to the office. I...I'll see you.

- Sure.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER VI

She was on her couch, laptop on her lap, controlling every webcam in the QC building when she got the call from Ray. She was uncertain to answer, but then her sense of duty won.

- Ray, hi.

- Hi Felicity, I have to ask you one big favour.

- Yeah, what is it?

- You know I have to speak before the reception and Kate was supposed to introduce me and talk about our new IT department and all the improvements we made, but she's sick. She's unable to come and I need someone with hers expertise on that issue...

- But..I...

- I know, I know, we agreed you will help from home for tonight, but it's important, I would never asked if it wasn't. Please.

- All right, give me half an hour. I'll meet you at the office.

When she arrived at QC, she felt guilty. She wanted to call Oliver to tell him she would stop by at the party for just a minute, but then she thought she wasn't in the mood for another fight. Besides, she would do what she had to and then run home.

She saw Ray in the middle of the hall, talking to a group of old men. He smiled wisely, when he saw her:

- Felicity, you are my saviour!

- It's nothing special. When I'm supposed to talk?

- Actually...now, if it's ok for you. We're just arranging the speakers.

Suddenly the look in Ray's eyes changed and he took her arm and put her under the big table next to them. The next instant she heard the gunshots and saw all the fancy hosts running everywhere, but it was when she looked up towards the balcony that she felt sick. The Arrow was there, looking at her with disappointed eyes, she could see them under the hood, under the mask; she could sense how betrayed he should feel. After he knocked out four of the bad guys with the guns, he literally flew downstairs, took her in his arms and brought her in the basement. From there he entered in the private elevator and put her on her feet.

She tried to speak:

- Oliver, I'm sorry...

He gave her a tense glare:

- Please, don't say a word.

Maybe there was 10 minutes, but for Felicity it seemed an eternity. That silence was killing her, and the sorrow in Oliver's eyes made her feel a mess. Then she started to understand what was he talking about when he asked her to be away from the party: there were some nasty men in that hall and hundreds of people who were about to be hurt, but the Arrow, the one who could make a difference, who could take the bad guys down and who was supposed to help Dig and Roy right now, well, he was in an elevator with her when everybody in the building needs him.

When the ride took them on the roof, he began to speak:

- What the hell were you thinking?

- Oliver, you have to go back in there.

- They're fine!

- I'm fine!

- I asked you for one thing Felicity. _One!_ Why you don' t wanna help me?!

- Because that, _THIS _is not helping me! You keep asking if I'm ok and I know that you and Diggle are worried and are waiting for me to crack up after that night with Slade. But I will never be ok if you keep being so overprotective and paranoid. Especially if you lie to me. I know about the new Count: you took him down without my help. I didn't even know a Vertigo was back. I'm aware that you're doing everything in your power to not upset me, but to be ok I need to take my life back and my life is tightly connected with yours and what we do is upsetting and dangerous, but I need that things go back to normal, so I can finally be normal again. Whatever normal is.

- What about me? That night affected me too.

- I know, but in the end we won.

He looked at her, shocked, and then, mimicking something really small with his index and thumb fingers, he said:

- I went _this close_ to lose you and I...I...can't.

- You're not gonna lose me. I'm right here!

- But I did. For a moment. And I panicked. The moment I knew Slade had you, I regretted I chose that plan. It was reckless and stupid. I gave you up. He could've kill you.

- But he didn't.

- I. Gave. You. Up.

- Oliver, you can't think about something that could've happened. I'm right here now. I'm ok.

- Yes, and you still have nightmares. Don't even try to hide that because I know. I ruined you. I should never have told you who I really am.

- So you would have died in that parking lot.

- This is going nowhere.

- I totally agree. You gotta come back down there.

- Fine! But Roy's coming for you, so wait _right here_ and don't even think to do something else.

She wanted to reply but, by the time she was starting to talk, he was gone.

Roy came few minutes later:

- Ready?

- How is it going downstairs?

- It's over. Captain Lance came, we were able to lock some of them up. Others escaped.

- Maybe if Oliver were there, you could've take the others as well.

- It's not a problem. We'll take them next time.

- Why you're nice to me? You're never nice to...anybody.

- Do you know the first rule for who has rage issues? Never kick a man when he's down, or a woman. Especially when she feels guilty and she shouldn't be.

- Thanks.

- Come on, I'll take you home. Let's hope you don't cause any more trouble, at least there.

He smiled at her.

- Very funny, Roy.

- I know, nerd, I know.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER VII

Oliver came into the liar feeling tired and still furious. _How could she do that?! How could she endangers her life without thinking?!_

- What happened up there, man?

Diggle's voices made him realize he wasn't alone.

- I took her on the roof, then Roy came to bring her home.

- And now? Is she safe?

- I DON'T KNOW DIG! I don't know.

- What happened at the party, Oliver…

- I know, I made a mistake. I just…she promised she would stay home.

- Ray called her, it was an emergency.

- And she told you, obviously!

- I'm sorry, but she's having trouble talking to you lately. And, honestly, I don't blame her.

- She _promised_, Dig!

- I hear you, Oliver, but you have to understand. She has a life, a job, a free time, well…a little one, beyond us.

Oliver put his quiver in the case and tried to say something, but nothing came out. He knew Felicity has a life and he shouldn't be a part of it, for her own sake.

- Back on tonight, Oliver, you can't do that. You can't took off with her and leave the people in danger.

- I'm sorry, I left you and Roy in trouble. I feel bad for that.

- No, Oliver, you don't understand. We could handle those bastards and you know, but everyone notice that you took one girl and went away. Even them, they look very interested in that gesture of yours.

- It was foolish.

- What happened?

- What do you mean?

- Don't turn this around, we both know how you feel about Felicity, actually, I knew before you did, but you never exposed yourself like this. So, what's different now?

- I just…I wasn't thinking.

- No, it's more than that. Since your encounter with the new Count, something changed. What was it?

Oliver looked at the floor and Diggle understood he wasn't ready to share, but he needed to know for the safety of the entire team.

- Ok, you don't wanna tell me? Just know I will find out anyway…and I will ask Felicity to help me finding out what happened.

Oliver looked suddenly at him, he was surprised and disappointed.

Diggle gave him a sorry look:

- Sorry man, but I need to know. It's fine to hide your feelings, but we're all at stake here. You can't keep me out.

- Fine! So, that's it: apparently the ruse was played really well. And Slade gave me another gift before we fought. He called some "connections" of his and told them to go after Felicity to take down the Arrow. We've been lucky you took the footage while we were fighting so he had no time to pass that video along. The Count was one of Slade's "so called" friends.

- Now I totally get why you freaked out.

- Yeah…

- What about her? Did she suspect anything?

- She's confused…and mad at me.

- Well, she's used at that dangerous staff. You can't force her to be in a safe place. She'll begin to have questions, not the ones you'll wanna answer. We have to do something!

- We can't. The only thing left is for me to leave her, be distant, untouchable, unforgivably unreachable. I gotta let her go far away from Starling. Somewhere no one can find her.

- No, Oliver! Don't you see? Slade is winning again. He wanted to take away from you the woman you love and that what's happening!

- I'm aware of that.

- And what will you do about it? Let her be? Lose her? For good?

- Do you think it's easy? This time I have to choose for her life, John! I want her to live more than I want to love her.

- Are you sure?

- There's no turning back. I can't protect her. I can't stalk her. _Everything_ could happen _everywhere_ and I can't be everywhere.

- But you could try…

- Try what, Diggle? Try to save her every single time she'll be in danger? Follow her when it's dark? Beg her to listen to me? Put the team in danger, because she comes first? Already done that. I can't keep doing it. It's unfair. For you. For Roy. For her.

- And you? You want to stop because you're tired of that?

- _Tired?!_ Dig, when I was on the island I experienced what means to fight every single minute of your existence, I had to become really strong and really fast and all my strength, all my energies were focused to only one purpose: survive. And now, all I'm able to do, all I am, all my life, all my skills are at her full disposal and she doesn't even know that. The thing is…when she's in danger, I go berserk, I can see nothing but her. She keeps me alive, Dig. I can't stand to lose her.

- Maybe if you tell her, you two could find a way.

- Absolutely not! She can't know!

- Listen, you can't decide for both of you. She has the right to be part of that.

- I know her. She will fight for us to be together, to be still partners, still friends. She's _so_ stubborn, I can't win with her so I have to play dirty. I have to let her believe I don't need her anymore and I will need your help to do that.

- No way! She's my friend, I refuse to hurt her!

- We are in an extreme situation! Between her being hurt or dead, I pick hurt. And you?

- Well, hurt sounds better, but…

- Look, I saw many of my loved ones die. My father, my mother, Tommy: they died right in front of me. Be there when they passed away, when their eyes went dark, see that moment, picture that: it's something that I will never be able to forget. When I fought the new Count he told me one thing: "When her body lies at your feet". It was exactly what Slade told me while his blade was on her neck and that…that was the single moment he entered in my head that night. It's all I can think about till then. I couldn't watch the light go out of her eyes, John. It would be too much. Even for me.

Diggle looked at him, weighing the words he just heard.

- What do you want me to do?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

Felicity was sitting in her kitchen, looking at the hamburger Roy bought her because "Nothing's better than calories to stop thinking, nerd!".

Well, apparently it doesn't always work. She was staring for like an hour at the burger like it could answer all her questions.

A light knock at her door startled her. When she opened it, she barely believed at her eyes.

Oliver was there, hurt and bruised, still in his Arrow suit.

- Oh my God! What happened to you?

She let him in and walk him on the couch.

- When I was on my way down at the QC building, one of them took me out off guard.

- How that's even possible? You're super-trained! You are never...

Then she stopped talking. Oliver was positive she would get there on her own. He may be super-trained, but she was super-smart, plus, she certainly knows him: _he was NEVER off guard_.

- It's my fault, I let you down, then you saved me and went back there still upset.

He had to agree. That was the plan. Diggle argued before complying. He was difficult even more when Oliver asked to be beaten up, but in the end he gave him that five-six punches he needed. Now he had just to tell her it was all her fault. Then he looked at her and failed.

- May I have a glass of water and an aspirin?

- Sure!

She ran in the kitchen and he looked around. The first thing he noticed was a Robin Hood's poster. Oliver couldn't help but smile, then he remembered the reason he came and felt horrible for what he was about to do. _Could've her be at least less adorable?_

- Oliver, are you ok? I mean, I know you're hurt but...

He took the glass from her hand and swallowed the pill.

- I'm fine, Felicity.

- What you have to tell me?

He stopped drinking and looked at her surprised.

- Oh, come on. There's no chance you came here for an aspirin.

- I need a favour.

- Ok.

- I need you to go away from Starling for a while.

Felicity stood up and stared at him, maybe waiting him to say it was kinda a joke.

- You can't be serious.

- I am.

She looked at him, still trying to figure that out.

- You are. And where I should go?

- Somewhere safe. I don't know...Cayman?

- Oliver. I'm staying right here. You have to stop being so paranoid.

- It's not only for you. It's...it's for me too.

- What do you mean?

- Oh, I bet you know. You understood immediately why the man did this to me.

- If you're trying to make me feel more guilty, Oliver...

- Yeah, that's what I'm doing. That's why I'm here. I know you saw me in worst shape, but you must be aware that, _this time_, it's because of you.

- Why are you doing this to me?

_Because I know my safety is more important to you than your own._

- Doing what? Telling you what happened? You asked.

Felicity looked at the floor:

- Listen, I understand you have so much going on with the lost of your Company and Thea still in the wind. But you can't just send me away and make me feel so...

Her misty eyes met his, she was really miserable. Then she swallowed and said:

- I'm sorry you regret saving me tonight.

- _Regret?!_ Felicity you don't understand. You were there and there's nothing I could do than come for you. There's no choice to make. You're fragile, you need protection.

- So, basically, I'm a weight.

Oliver closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

- When I came back from the island, I cut everyone out. My mother and Thea tried to help me, you know, open up, but I just...couldn't. They suffered for that. _I_ suffered for that. Then I met you and, without even realizing it, I let you in. And now I can't shake you...

- Oliver, what are you trying to say?

He realized he went too far.

- Just that I care about you. You're my friend and you have to help me protecting the city. Although that means be away for a while.

- Is Diggle ok with that?

- Yes.

- Let me think about it.

Oliver stood up and lean an hand on her shoulder, staring gratefully at her.

- Thank you.


End file.
